1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game with decks of cards and more particularly pertains to a new multiple level board game for providing a challenging game for people of all ages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a board game with decks of cards is known in the prior art. More specifically, a board game with decks of cards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,235; U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,381; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,579; U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,521; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,499; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,265.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multiple level board game. The inventive device includes a game board having a top side and a plurality of game-piece movement sections displayed upon the top side thereof and a plurality of deck placement sections also being displayed upon the topside thereof; and also includes a plurality of multi-level game-pieces for moving upon the game-piece movement sections; and further includes decks of cards each determining movement of the game-pieces and each being used for a particular player level of the multiple level board game; and also includes pairs of dice each being used for a particular player level of the multiple level board game.
In these respects, the multiple level board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a challenging game for people of all ages.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of board game with decks of cards now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new multiple level board game construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a challenging game for people of all ages.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new multiple level board game which has many of the advantages of the board game with decks of cards mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multiple level board game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board game with decks of cards, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a game board having a top side and a plurality of game-piece movement sections displayed upon the top side thereof and a plurality of deck placement sections also being displayed upon the topside thereof; and also includes a plurality of multi-level game-pieces for moving upon the game-piece movement sections; and further includes decks of cards each determining movement of the game-pieces and each being used for a particular player level of the multiple level board game; and also includes pairs of dice each being used for a particular player level of the multiple level board game.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new multiple level board game which has many of the advantages of the board game with decks of cards mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multiple level board game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board game with decks of cards, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new multiple level board game which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new multiple level board game which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple level board game which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multiple level board game economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple level board game which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple level board game for providing a challenging game for people of all ages.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple level board game which includes a game board having a top side and a plurality of game-piece movement sections displayed upon the top side thereof and a plurality of deck placement sections also being displayed upon the topside thereof; and also includes a plurality of multi-level game-pieces for moving upon the game-piece movement sections; and further includes decks of cards each determining movement of the game-pieces and each being used for a particular player level of the multiple level board game; and also includes pairs of dice each being used for a particular player level of the multiple level board game.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple level board game that is entertaining and relies not on skill by on luck.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple level board game that keeps all players in suspense right up to the end.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.